


Ravenclaw Traditions.

by somethingfamiliar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Headcanon, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, common room, kinda thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: A little HC of a Ravenclaw Common room tradition. Idk man, I wanted it to be somewhere online, so here it is...





	

And most nights the common room would be full. It would be filled with the ravenclaw students lounging around past lights-out. They weren't quiet either. They knew they were to be asleep, but a long day at the library must result in some sort of enjoyment, right? It all started one Thursday evening when a muggle-born, I think he went by the name of Chase Harrison, was heard to be strumming a sort of stringed instrument in the dorms. It was beautiful. The music swept quietly around the dorm and down the staircase into the silent common room. People were reading and when the music was heard everything came to a stand still. The thing about the Ravenclaw common room, was that the walls were lined with clippings of magazines, art and poems of such. They were bursting with colour from years back, each signed with a monogram in the bottom right corner. Therefore the sound of the strings was reverberated around the room, making it warm and the air tingle with magic, a different sort of magic. On the fifth night that the strumming was heard, Cho, as I recall, demanded for Chase to join them in the common room. He appeared at the top of the staircase looking timid and as if Professor Snape had booked him in for a nice long detention. And that's how it all started. With Chase at the top of the staircase, but every evening he'd stay down another 30 minutes longer. Everyone loved the music. They put down their work and sung. They'd write stories and poems from the clippings on the walls and together they'd all sit around the fire or lounge around the common room and sing. It started out softly, but as they became more confident as to stay up past lights-out, the music became stronger and voices more melodic. One evening Filch caught three Ravenclaw students sneaking hot cocoa into the dormitory, but immediately let them off after hearing the melodic beauty that spilled from the common rooms. It was like he was transfixed. Once the war was over and Eighth year had swung around, Chase wasn’t found in the common rooms. He wasn’t found in the dormitories or the hallways. His guitar was alone in the case, just as he’d left it when he’d gone to fight- not returning. When the building was being rebuilt, Luna came across the black leather-bound case and had taken it to her room, hiding it beneath robes. She was so careful and never once picked it up, only opening the case to see if it was still intact. It was. Now the eighth year lounged in the common room as one house. It was a mix-matched house, made up of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and the few Slytherins that returned. After many months Luna decided she would finally pick up the guitar. It was lighter than she’d expected and she refused to use any magic on it. She visited the library, taking out as many muggle books she could and trying her hardest to learn the instrument, but to no avail. One evening Draco was coming back from the library. It was late and everyone had already retired to their dormitories, except the particular blond-haired, guitar-playing enthusiast. Draco shivered and held his stomach as he felt the dull ache of hunger. He hadn’t eaten all day and-  
“Hello, Draco.” Luna was talking to him and Draco stepped back suddenly, as if being shot at with expelliarmus.  
“Evenin’ Lovegood… what are you still doing up? It’s late…” Luna was perceptive to Draco’s reaction and smiled softly, “Is that a muggle… guitar?” Draco continued and Luna shot up as he spoke, startling him yet again.  
“A… You know what it is?” Luna said lowly in her dreamy manner, Draco finally met her eyes.  
“A guitar. Now if you might excuse me I’d like to-” Draco had begun to make his way across the room to the dormitories, when he was stopped by Luna’s hand on his elbow.  
“Will you… Do you know how to play?” Luna was unsure of they question herself and shook a little as she realised how precious this possession was to her and the Ravenclaw’s, if they even knew it still existed. Draco turned and gave her a hard look.  
“Yes I do actually. I might be some Pureblood scum, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t break the ‘wizarding-possessions-only’ rule every once in awhile.” He looked tired and drawn and Luna dropped his elbow, looking a little taken aback.  
“I don’t think you’re scum, Malfoy. I think you’re rather nice actually.” Luna walked back to the cushions beside the fire and brought the guitar to lay in her lap again. Draco watched her sorrowful expression, suddenly sleep could wait.  
“Luna?” Draco whispered and she didn’t turn, but he knew she was listening, “Luna, I… I’ll teach you.” He had no idea where the words came from, but suddenly his feet were carrying him towards the cushioned cocoon Luna had created. He sat down beside her, her eyes bright as she watched him.  
“Really, Draco?” She sounded unsure, as if he might snatch the instrument from her fingers and toss it into the fire. He didn’t, he nodded at her. And that was how Draco taught Luna to play Chase’s guitar. Suddenly the Ravenclaw tradition was an inter-house tradition and Luna couldn’t have been prouder of her house. Draco stayed up with the rest of the houses, lounging in the common room and throwing small smiles and clapping the loudest when Luna finished a song. They’d stay up half the night, singing and dancing with butterbeer tainting their lips and the thrum of layered silencing-charms surrounding them. And that was how Luna adopted Draco to be her best-friend, much to Neville’s disapproval. Draco was no longer a death eater, no longer someone to be feared, but trusted and befriended. He no longer held his cold persona with people, but dealt with situations how Luna might. Not only had Draco taught Luna something, Luna had taught Draco the art of being a good person. At first it was like trying to draw blood from a stone but Draco was becoming easier to deal with after every night of slow dancing and singing in the common room. He didn’t mind that he got to watch, he always told Luna that having no one was better than being in Azkaban, to which Luna laughed a little and told him he had her. Everytime.


End file.
